As told by Demyx
by Cloudwatchers
Summary: Matters of the heart, the Heartless, the Nobdies and of the Halfhearted, as told by Demyx


Okay, you people aren't allowed to kill me for putting another story up, I cant help it when these I deas just drop on me like a ton of bricks, it just happens. I'll update the other ones...eventually...

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone in Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Demyx rubbed the pendant back and forth on the slim silver chain he wore around his neck. A small frown passed over his features as he looked at the small pendant. It was half of a heart, looking almost as if someone had ripped a heart in half, leaving a jagged edge.

He sighed and mumbled to himself. "A half a year like this and I'm still at odds with it, you'd think I'd been accustomed by now", still frowning at the pendant that marked him as a half-hearted. He sighed again, uncapped a pen and began to write in a leather bound book.

Yeah you heard me right. A half-hearted. The name itself is pretty self-explanatory. Half, as in not whole, hearted, uh, duh, heart. Half a heart. Nothin' else you could really say about it, but hey I guess I'll explain to the best of my ability's. And trust me, I wouldn't be writing this unless it was important, so don't just shrug it off like a normal, pointless 'Demyx thing', okay?

Okay, how to start this. I'm Demyx, as in number IX of Organization XIII. Yeah yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be dead, but theres a lot more to fading or disappearing than you think. You see, after my fight with Sora, and him obviously beating the hell out of me, but hey, I guess I kinda deserved it for getting between him and his friends, heh, oh well. Actually, I think I should probably thank him...-Ah, back to the subject. He beat me and I faded. But I found out, when a Nobody fades, they fade into another realm, the one in between everything.

See, its not the dark, it not the light, but all the same its not like the world that never was. Once you've been there long enough, you can watch the other worlds, like your looking through a veil, it takes some practice, but hey, what doesn't take a little practice? Anyway, I faded into this,-I don't know, Twilight world, I guess n one bothered to name it-but thats besides the point.

When I found myself here, waking up in a grey fog that didn't blur or fuss your vision, and didn't chill your skin. Pretty soon after I came to, a really sarcastic voice rang through the fog.

"Well well pretty boy, decided to wake up have we?"

Then a woman appeared, hands planted on her hips, dressed in black with a white sash looped several times around her waist. Before I could react, she launched into a giant explanation about hearts, heartless, Nobodies and something about people that have somehow held onto half of their hearts that I refuse to repeat. But I guess I could explain the whole half-hearted thing.

You probably already know about Nobodies and Heartless, right? Its pretty simple. A heartless is born from the darkness in somebody's heart. The heart is consumed and the body and spirit are left behind. If the person had a strong heart, their bodies kept their original form and often can remember their past life's. If they weren't, their bodies change into nobodies called dusks, or if they were strong, but no strong enough, they could become a stronger form of nobody, but they wont keep their original form.

But you see, theres a small group of people that you never hear about. There are some hearts that split in two when they are separated from the body they inhabited. So you have the lesser Nobodies and Heartless, the dusks and shadows, and the higher ones like the Gamblers and Frost lords. Then the absolute strongest, like Organization XIII members that have kept their original forms, and the very rare Heartless that has also kept the form it had.

There are hundreds of thousands of the lesser Nobodies and Heartless, but he ones that keep there forms are rare, and number of them presently adds to about thirty, give or take. Those have half of their hearts:Seven. This small group is spending their eternities looking for the other half of their hearts, maybe lending a hand here and there, if it so pleases them to do so while the search for half hearts.

I guess this would be a good time to introduce the Half-hearted. There used to be eight, but Noel, my mentor, faded away. Yeah, you see theres a catch to the whole eternity-to-search-for-the-rest-of-your- heart thing. You truly have a _long _time to wander around looking for it, but, if you cant find it, in the possibly thousand years you have to look for it, you will disappear. That what happened to Noel. That should show you how hard it is to find a half heart, or a half-hearted, for that matter. Unless the half-hearted _wants _to be found. And if he/she doesn't, well you might as well look for your own personal portal, you'll probably have more luck with that than finding one of us that doesn't want to be found.

This probably needs an explanation as well. See, as a Half-hearted, for some reason, Heartless and Nobodies have this hatred for us, no ones figured out why yet. But anyway, the pendants that we wear, shield our essence from them. We also have a very special form of mask. On its own, it looks like a dull grey simply made mask, but on the one it was made for, they can use it to make themselves look completely opposite from how they really do. Quite handy, actually, especially when you got the hang of it. Then it was more like changing your clothes, instead of personality's. Easier even.

So anyway, you just might be able to see why no one has heard or seen much of these "Strange creatures with half a heart" quote unquote.

For those of you who actually care, and even for those of you who could care less, I no longer use my sitar in battle. One, it would probably give my identity away far to quickly, and two, it isn't exactly easy to use in close quarters. It has been replaced with a carved staff, that I can now use quite effectively. I still play my sitar when I get a free moment, but 'a free moment' is a far off dream as of late. Anyway, the staff is the same color as my sitar was, and the carved grip in the middle, when twisted, identical blades will spiring out of either end. Makes for a wonderful surprise when you opponent thinks he has you pinned.

Now, I think I've covered all the basics, so here it is dear reader:

_Matters of the heart, the Heartless, the Nobodies, and the Half-hearted_

As told by me, Demyx.

Your Melodious Nocturne,

_Demyx_

* * *

A beginning chap, tell me what you think and tell me fav pairings, I'll see what I can do. All suggestions are welcome, and yaoi is going to be in this so don't be shy. 


End file.
